JIB HOUSE
by jeon nami
Summary: bercerita tentang keluarga NAMJIN bersama ke 5 anak mereka. jhope, suga, v,jimin, jungkook. akan ada cerita berbeda disetiap chapter XD
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : JIB /HOUSE

 **Author:** Jeon Nami

 **Main Cast:** BTS

 **Genre:** Family

 **Rated:** T

 **Disclaimer:** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, Orangtua mereka dan Bighit ENT. Ide dan cerita milik author. jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karna unsur kesengajaan.

( italic = flashback)

 **HAPPY READING**

1st september

"kooki-ah saengil chukkae"

Ucapan itu terdengar, hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke 17, eomma membuatkanku sup rumput laut dan menyiapkan cake. Kami duduk melingkar dan saling bercanda.

"sepatu yang kau inginkan" – jhope

Hyung tertuaku menyodorkan hadiahnya padaku.

"kook coba tebak taetae membelikanmu apa? Kaos polos berwarna putih yang sangat kau suka. Aku membeli 10 untuk menambah koleksimu" – taehyung

cengiran aneh tertampang jelas.

"hikseu hikseuu adik kecilku cepat sekali tumbuh~ ini semua salah eomma yang memberimu makanan setiap 3 jam sekali dulu huwaaa" – jimin

Abaikan saja, dia memang selalu begitu setiap ulang tahunku. Dan lagi – lagi dia memberiku iron man (hadiah yang dia berikan selalu sama sejak jungkook 2 tahun). Dan membuatku menjadi kolektor iron man karna memiliki figure nya lebih dari 40. Semua itu pemberian dari jimin hyung.

" kau sudah makin dewasa kook, appa harap kau menjadi anak yang baik" – namjoon

Appa memberiku petuah, dan memberikan buku sejarah. Kali ini sejarah kerajaan joseon.

" dariku sebuah instrument yang akan aku mainkan bersama piano khusus untuk dongsaengku" – suga

Tuts piano terdenger setelah suga hyung memainkannya, terasa begitu dalam dan nyaman. Aku suka semua hadiah yang di berikan padaku.

"appa, hyung, terima kasih atas kasih sayang kalian padaku. Aku bersyukur karna lahir dikeluarga ini" setitik air mata menetes. Aku terlalu bahagia di hari ulang tahunku.

"ssttt, anak eomma tak boleh menangis dihari ulang tahunnya" – seokjin

eomma memelukku dengan erat, mengusap kepalaku. Kehangatan eomma dan wangi tubuhnya, membuatku tenang.

"sekarang giliran permintaanmu pada eomma, ingin kado apa eum?"

"eum, eomma aku ingin sekolah di tempat umum."  
"eh? Kenapa tiba – tiba menginginkan itu? Sebelumnya kooki tak pernah mengeluh homeschooling dengan appa."

aku mengusap tengkuk dengan kaku, memang aku tak pernah mengeluh, selama ini aku selalu menuruti apa yang diinginkan orangtuaku. Katanya dunia luar berbahaya bagiku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah dewasa, aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Lagi pula aku juga ingin berteman secara real dengan orang lain tidak hanya di chat online seperti yang selama ini kulakukan.

Karna permintaanku yang tak biasa aku jadi dipandangi oleh semua hyungku.

"kooki, apa bermain dengan kami saja tidak lagi menarik?"  
mata jimin hyung berkaca – kaca

"bukan begitu hyung, aku hanya ingin mencoba hal baru. Aku selalu senang bermain dengan kalian"

Aku menunduk,bagaimanapun aku jadi merasa tak enak.

"baiklah,nanti eomma bicarakan dulu dengan appamu ya?"  
eomma memelukku kembali. Aku lihat jimin hyung menangis dipelukan suga hyung. Kenapa pandangan hyung – hyungku sulit diartikan?

Padahal yang aku inginkan hanya sekolah umum.

WINGS

 _Hujan deras dengan petir yang menyambar, malam ini begitu menakutkan, bukan karna cuaca diluar tapi karna insiden jatuh dari tangga yang menyebabkan jin harus dioperasi untuk mengeluarkan bayinya yang baru berusia 7 bulan. namjoon diluar ruang ICU sudah menunggu selama 4 jam tapi pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Jhope duduk tenang disamping appanya dan suga asik memainkan mobil- mobilan berwarna hitam yang dia bawa kemana – mana tanpa tau bahwa eommanya sedang mempertaruhkan nyawa didalam sana. sedangkan taehyung dan jimin sudah tertidur pulas di paha appa mereka. Banyak hal negatif yang masuk kedalam fikiran namjoon yang sebenarnya tak ingin dia fikirkan. Kenapa istrinya harus jatuh dari tangga dan mengalami pendarahan? Bagaimana kalau jin - … ah tidak! Dia tak boleh berfikir begitu. Jin orang yang kuat dan akan bersamanya sampai mereka berdua keriput._

" _paa, kenapa eomma lama sekali didalam? Apa uri kookie nakal?"  
j-hope tiba – tiba berbicara. Perkataan polos bocah berusia 8 tahun itu terdengar.  
"tidak hobi-ah, adikmu itu baik, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Eomma pasti bisa bertahan bersama adikmu."  
namjoon mengusap lembut kepala j-hope sayang. Setidaknya pikirannya agak sedikit tenang karna senyuman yang j-hope berikan._

 _Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan dokter dengan bajunya yang berwarna hijau. Namjoon buru – buru menghampiri,  
"tuan kim, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi anak anda benar – benar lemah. Kami akan merawatnya di ruang khusus."  
"lakukan apapun dokter, asal anakku akan baik – baik saja"_

 _setelah seminggu jin mulai pulih, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kecuali sang magnae. Tubuh merahnya yang kecil dengan banyak sekali kabel yang menopang hidupnya. Jin dan namjoon hanya bisa mengamati dari luar. Isakan jin begitu menyayat hati. Kookienya masih terlalu kecil, namjoon hanya bisa memeluk jin sambil menatap miris._  
 _tangisnya belum terdengar sama sekali. Bahkah dia jarang bergerak, tak seperti saat dalam kandungan. Dokter bilang kalau kookie akan memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah tapi untungnya organ dalamnya tak bermasalah. Dia berjanji akan merawat kookie dengan ekstra._

 _setelah lima bulan kookie sudah banyak perkembangan. Dia menangis bahkan bergerak lincah. Tubuhnya juga tak sekecil dulu. Setelah nya dia boleh dibawa pulang dan keluarga namjin menjaga jungkook dengan sangat hati – hati._

END/TBC

 **NOTE:  
** ide nya datang gitu aja makanya dipost XD semoga ada yang suka dan baca. review walaupun satu itu penting mau kritikan ataupun saran :3 agar kedepannya saya bisa membuat ff yang lebih baik . terima kasih.


	2. kiss

**Title: JIB / HOUSE**

 **Author: Jeon Nami**

 **Main Cast: BTS**

 **Genre: Family, Mpreg, Drama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Disclaimer: Semua cast milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan, Orangtua merekan dan Bighit ENT. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan unsur kesengajaan.**

 **(italic = flashback)**

 **.**

 **kiss?**

Taehyung itu anak yang unik –aneh- menurut keluarganya. Banyak hal yang tak akan kau duga dari taehyung. Dia selalu bangun tepat pukul 6 tanpa alarm, tak seperti jungkook yang walaupun menggunakan alarm tetap tak akan bangun.

duduk sejenak menatap kearah jendela. Tak lama setelah itu dia akan pergi kekamar masing – masing hyungnya, jimin, jungkook, appa dan eomma untuk memberikan morning kiss.

Pertama ….. jungkook

Taehyung membuka kamar dengan nuansa baby blue. Kamar jungkook tak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali dia menempatinya. Bahkan box bayinya masih disana. Jin bilang box bayi itu sudah digunakan sejak jhope lahir jadi terlalu banyak kenangan. Makanya dia tak membuang atau menjualnya, karna jungkook yang terakhir menggunakan itu jadi ya… boxnya tak di pindahkan lagi. Lalu masih banyak mainan seperti leggo, mobilan di sudut ruangan. Langit – langitnya juga di penuhi bintang. Hanya sekarang ada barang tambahan seperti almari, meja belajar dan kasur. Jungkook masih bergelung dibawah selimutnya, perlahan taehyung mendekat menyingkap sedikit selimut yang menutupi wajah jungkook itu. jungkook tipe yang jika tidur seperti orang mati. Dia akan diam dan tak merubah posisi sampai dia terbangun nanti.

Chuu~

Kecupan dibibir.  
"morning uri kookie"

Lalu taehyung keluar dan berjalan ke kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar jungkook.

"jiminie room"

tergantung tulisan yang cukup besar.  
tanpa permisi taehyung masuk keruangan itu, hawanya benar- benar dingin. Jimin selalu memasang ac dengan tingkat kedinginan seperti dikutub utara. Tapi ruangan ini kosong. Bahkan kasur sudah rapi. Dari kamar mandi terdengar suara air.

Kriieett~ -suara pintu-

Dengan tak sopannya taehyung membuka pintunya dan terlihatlah jimin yang sedang berendam. Tapi jimin tak bereaksi sama sekali. Hanya melihat kearah taehyung lalu menyuruhnya mendekat.

"morning kiss?"

"nee"

"jungkook?"

"sudahh"

jimin memonyongkan bibirnya. Lalu taehyung mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir jimin, sedikit emutan dan … ya selesai. Taehyung melepas ciumannya.

"good morning jiminiii" sebuah lollipop disodorkan pada jimin.  
lollipop itu sogokan yang taehyung berikan karna sebenarnya jimin tak ingin di cium oleh taehyung.

"aku kekamar suga hyung dulu ya chimie"

"hhmmmm" tanpa menutup pintu kamar mandi taehyung melesat keluar menyisakan jimin yang asik dengan lollipopnya. Jangan lupa kalau dia sedang berendam tadi.

Saat masuk kekamar suga, sang empunya kamar sepertinya sangat sibuk dengan alat – alat pendukung untuk membuat musik – taehyung tak tau apa sebutan untuk alat-alat itu- sampai tak menyadari taehyung yang sudah ada dibelakangnya.

"tak tidur lagi hyung?" bisikan terdengar ditelinga suga

"aishh yak! Tak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk eoh?" suga kaget, untung dia tak punya riwayat penyakit jantung.

"tae sudah mengetuk, bahkan memanggil nama hyung tapi tak ada respon" katanya jujur

"benarkah?"

Suga jika sudah serius dengan sesuatu yang dia kerjakan, maka dia tak lagi tau bagaimana situasi. Dia tak akan mendengar panggilan ataupun ketukan di pintu. Jin sang eomma pun kadang kesal.

"hyung aku ingin mengingatkan ini sudah pagi"  
Chuuu~ kecupan ringan mendarat di bibir suga

"jangan lupa buka jendela dan menghirup udara pagi hyung. Itu akan bagus untukmu"

taehyung cukup perhatian pada hyungnya ini, suga memang jika tak diingatkan dia bisa saja akan trus ada dimejanya tanpa tau siang atau malam.

"arraseo"

Setelah itu taehyung berlanjut kekamar terakhir, kamar milik hyung tertuanya.  
baru membuka pintu aroma vanila sudah tercium. Hyungnya yang satu ini memang suka jika dirinya wangi ataupun ruang pribadinya wangi. Itu akan memberikan kenyamanan untuk jhope. Yang punya kamar sedang membaca novel sambil bersandar di kasurnya. Dikamar ini kalian akan menemukan tumpukan sepatu mahal berjejer rapi di rak sepatu. Juga banyaknya koleksi jam dengan merk yang ternama. Jhope suka dance dan itu membuatnya menyukai sepatu juga, bahkan dia mendirikan class dance di kawasan elit gangnam.

"belum selesai membaca yang ini hyung?" taehyung duduk disamping jhope sambil bersandar dipundaknya.

"belum, ada apa kemari?" sebenarnya tanpa bertanyapun jhope tau kenapa setiap pagi taehyung kekamarnya. Taehyung menggeser novel yang di baca jhope lalu mencium bibirnya.

"aku ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi padamu hyung" senyum lebar ditunjukkan pada jhope, membuat jhope ikut tersenyum.

"pagi tae, bagaimana tidurmu?"

"aku mimpi indah semalam, kita semua pergi ke taman dan kita piknik hyung"

"baguslah. Sudah sana eomma dibawah pasti sedang menyiapkan makanan."

"arraseo, aku kebawah hyung"

.

.

"eoommaaa, morningg" kecupan lembut diberikan tae pada jin yang sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

"morning sayang, apa semua sudah bangun?" tanya jin lembut

"jungkook masih dialam mimpi eomma"

"ah, anak itu, padahal dia minta sekolah ditempat umum, bangun sendiri saja belum bisa."

"uri jungkook memag begitu jika tidurkan, eomma appa kenapa tak ada?"

"appa sudah pergi, ada yang harus diurus dikantor katanya"

taehyung mengangguk, hari ini dia tak bisa memberikan morning kiss pada appanya. Kalian tau? Sebenarnya jin sudah pernah mengatakan pada taehyung untuk menghentikan kebiasaannya untuk memberikan kecupan dipagi hari pada semuanya karna sapaan selamat pagi rasanya sudah cukup untuk taehyung yang sudah berusia 22 tahun sekarang. Cuma taehyung fikir beginilah cara dia memberikan kasih sayang pada anggota keluarganya. Dia tak perduli orang lain menganggapnya bagaimana. Selama dia tak menyakiti orang lain dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia anggap baik.

TBC ^^

Note: ih garing gak? Aku ngerasa ini garing tapi tetep di post haha. Maaf ya. Buat yang udah review makasih banget, aku ngerasa kedukung sama review'an kalian. Makasih udah mau baca ^^ aku bakalan bales satu satu reviewnya.

Dewiaisyah: makasih ya udah mau baca :"D seneng deh kalo ada yang suka sama ceritanya. Salam kenal juga~

Parkceyepark: makasih udah baca XD ini aku lanjutin kok.

Gneiss02: iya, jadi dia homeshooling gara dulu tu dia lemah. Jadi biar bisa jagain dia 24 jam dia gak disekolahin ditempat umum.  
makasih udah baca :D

livanna shin: makasih udah baca :D

Ipsyuu: ini mpreg XD makasih udah baca ya

See you~


	3. mama

Title: JIB / HOUSE

Author: Jeon Nami

Main Cast: BTS

Genre: Family, Mpreg, Drama

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik mereka sendiri, Tuhan, Orangtua merekan dan Bighit ENT. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan unsur kesengajaan.

(italic = flashback)

Happy reading

Mama

Jin = 45

Namjoon = 47

Jhope = 24

S=23

v = 21

Jimin = 20

jungkook = 17

.

.

.

Jin menikah di usia yang cukup muda yaitu 22 tahun, jin sama sekali tak menyangka akan menikah diumur segitu karna awalnya dia ingin menjadi ceo menggantikan appanya kelak.

 _awal masuk universitas dia bertemu kim namjoon. Tuan penghancur apapun yang dia pegang. Pertemuannya tidak sengaja saat mereka sama – sama masuk di ukm yang sama yaitu fotografi. Dihari pertama jin mendaftar diruang itu ternyata Cuma ada namjoon._

 _"permisi, aku ingin mendaftar menjadi anggota" – jin_

 _sejenak namjoon terpana, baru kali ini ada yang membuat hatinya bergetar. terlihat anggun dan menawan, ciptaan tuhan yang sempurna._

 _"maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku? – namjoon_

 _"a- apa?"_

 _"e-eh maksudku apa kau anak tahun pertama?" kau benar – benar konyol namjoon, pasti dia menganggapmu aneh sekarang._

 _"ah iya, dan aku ingin mendaftar disini. Aku menyukai fotografi" jin tersenyum, namjoon meleleh. Dia ingin sekali membawa manusia yang dihadapannya ini langsung ke altar._

 _"baiklah. Ini isi formulirnya dengan benar dan jangan mengarang. Duduklah. Oh ya siapa namamu?"_

 _"namaku seokjin, tapi panggil saja jin. Kalau eumm,, "_

 _"hyung.. panggil aku namjoon hyung"_

 _"oh ya namjoon hyung, ngomong – ngomong kenapa jarimu diperban hyung?" jin memperhatikan jari namjoon._

 _"ini? Kemarin aku membuatnya retak, tapi tak apa. Tak terlalu serius"_

 _"ahh, begitu"_

 _dari sana mereka menjadi dekat, namjoon bukanlah orang yang pintar basa basi. Saat semester akhir dia langsung melamar jin._

 _"jin, kau tau kan aku bukanlah orang yang pintar untuk hal yang romantis. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan wisuda dan aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau menemani hariku selamanya. Aku ingin memakan makanan yang kau buat setiap hari untukku, melihatmu saat aku bangun tidur, memiliki anak yang lucu- lucu bersamamu. So will you marry me?"_  
 _namjoon menyematkan cincin di jadi manis jin. Jin tak menolak, dia tak bisa menolak. Sosok namjoon yang selama ini dia kenal benar- benar membuatnya jatuh cinta. Perhatian yang dia tunjukkan, caranya berbicara, kecerobohannya. Semua yang ada pada namjoon membuatnya tak bisa melihat orang lain._

.

.

.

"suggaaaaaaa! Tolong perbaiki pintu kamar mandi dikamar eomma dan appa sayaangg. Appamu merusakkannya lagiii!"

teriakan jin terdengar keseluruh penjuru rumah. Suga yang ada dikamarnya dilantai atas langsung turun dengan alat – alat pertukangan.

dibawah dia melihat eommanya sedang bersantai menonton tv bersama appanya yang tiduran di paha sang eomma.

"ishh, eomma tolong katakan pada APPA supaya jangan merusak barang semudah itu. aku baru memperbaikinya 3 hari lalu"

"mian nak, appa hanya memutar knop pintunya tapi dia malah rusak" - namjoon

"hahh, " suga berlalu begitu saja, dia harus memperbaiki pintu itudengan cepat supaya bisa melanjutkan menulis lirik lagu yang sedang dia garap.

"dengar itu sayang, kasian suga harus memperbaikinya lagi kan"

"arraseo, aku akan berhati – hati lain kali"

tak lama terlihat jimin yang turun tergesa – gesa,

"eomma, lihat sweater chimmi yang baru tidak? Yang taetae berikan saat ulangtahunku waktu itu. yang ada gambar tengkoraknya eomma"

"sudah lihat dilemarimu minn?"

"sudahh, tapi tak ada eomma. Lenyapp" jimin menggembungkan pipinya. Dia terlihat kesal

"ck, awas jika eomma menemukannya ya"  
jin berdiri dan menggeser kepala namjoon. Namjoon langsung terduduk. Tidak bisakah dia menikmati waktu santainya?

jin berjalan kekamar jimin dengan diikuti bocah itu dari belakang.

"astaga! Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang jangan memasang ac sedingin ini. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" jin menurunkan suhu acnya

"buktinya chimmie tak sakit."

"jangan mengeluh pada eomma saat kau merasa tak enak badan"

setelah itu jin membuka lemari jimin dan menemukan sweater itu di tumpukan paling bawah.

"ini apa? Besok – besok gunakan matamu untuk mencarinya sayang " ucap jin geram

"tapi eomma tadi tak ada kok, aku tak bohong" jimin menatap sweaternya tak percaya

"lalu ini apa? Sudah ini, eomma ingin menonton lagi"

jin kembali turun untuk menonton apa yang tertunda tadi. Drama scarlet moon goryeo hari ini akan memperlihatkan wang eun terbunuh. Jin tak mau ketinggalan.

.

.

.

Makan malam tiba semuanya berada di meja makan sekarang. Taehyung sesekali bercanda dengan jimin juga jhope. Suga makan dalam diam bersama appanya. Sedangkan magnae hanya mengaduk – aduk makanannya. Dia terlihat pucat.  
"kookie wae? Masakan eomma tak enak?" - jin

"eumm anniyo" - jk

tiba – tiba suga yang duduk disebelah jungkook menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi jungkook.

"eomma badannya panas" – suga

"hikseu hikseuu, huweee kepala kookie sakit eommaaa" kebiasaan jungkook, jika merasa sakit dia langsung menangis. Namjoon langsung menelpon dokter pribadi mereka. Jungkook di gendong jhope ala koala menuju kamar diikuti semuanya. Mereka jadi berhenti makan karna sang magnae.

.

.

Dokter bilang jungkook kelelahan, memang sudah seminggu ini dia masuk sekolah umum dan sepertinya tubuh jungkook belum terlalu baik beradaptasi dengan kegiatan nya diluar. Makanya dia jadi demam.

"kasian uri kookie ya hyung" jimin terisak disebelah suga

"gwencana kookie Cuma demam. Besok pasti sembuh" suga menenangkan.

"kalian semua pergilah tidur, ini sudah larut. Biar eomma dan appa yang menjaga kookie" – namjoon

semuanya mengangguk. Jimin memutuskan tidur bersama suga malam ini dan taehyung bersama jhope. Sedangkan jungkook sudah tidur memeluk jin. Jungkook yang sakit seperti koala yang akan menempel pada jin. Dia tak akan mau di tinggal sama sekali oleh jin jika sudah begini. Untung ukuran kasur jungkook itu king size jadi bisa menampung namjoon yang ikut tidur disana. Jin mengelus kepala jungkook dan mencium keningnya.

"cepat kembuh sayang"

bagi semuanya jin itu sosok eomma yang sangat mereka cintai. tanpa jin mereka tak tau harus bagaimana. Eomma yang selalu ada saat mereka butuhkan. Yang memiliki segudang cinta untuk mereka. Malaikat penjaga untuk keluarga namjin… jhope, suga, taehyung, jimin dan jungkook bersyukur mendapatkan eomma seperti jin dan namjoon bersyukur jin adalah istrinya.

 **END/TBC**

 **Note: makasih yang masih nunguin ffnya dan bilang kalo ffnya sweet :" aku masih belajar buat ff yang baik itu gimana. jadi kalo banyak kekurangan maaf ya :"**

Thanks to:

 **ParkceyePark | nohkunatip | livanna shin | dewiaisyah | iPSyuu | taekookies**


End file.
